kagomes phone
by lia200304
Summary: Just something cute to read. ONESHOT! Read and Review


**(AN: well hi! Sorry for not updating like i promised but the stupid city decided that we needed to scrape and repaint our garage so i have been busy working on that all by myself. My family works and since i am the only one home all day, it falls to me to get the scraping done. We have till july 6th to paint it. I will try to update as much as i can but i cant promise. I gotta start planning for the 4th and 5th of july. So fun fun. So here is a one shot that thanks to Astraea from for giving me the idea! Credit goes to her!)**

**Rated: K **

Shippo was coloring when he started to hear a buzzing sound. He stopped coloring for a minute to look around for the should. He dropped his blue crayon and started to look for the buzzing sound. After a minute, the buzzing sound went awat. Shippo shruged his shoulders and went back to coloring. He was about finished with his first drawing when when the buzzing sound came again. He once again got up and started to look again. He passed Kagomes sleeping bag and heard it coming from there. So he turns and crawls in. He couldnt find it so her crawls back out and bumps right into Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks down and scoffs.

"What the hell are you looking for Shippo?"

"Whatever is making that buzzing sound."

"A buzzing sound?"

"Yes. I thought it was coming from Kagomes sleeping bag but i gues now."

"Could it be a demon?"

"No. I would have sensed it" said Miroku as he walked in

"Heh, you must be off your game then Miroku"

"Shush you two and help me find out where the bizzing sound is coming from"

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and they started to look everywhere for that sound. Shippo once again heads to the sleeping bag. Once again the sound gets louder. But instead of looking inside the sleeping bag, he flips it over and finds out where the sound was coming from. He just stares at it untill the buzzing sound goes away. He turn to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I found it but i dont know what it is. So you two?"

Both came close and looked at it before Inuyasha pics it up and sniffs it and then licks it. Inuyasha grimaces and then the thing starts to buzz. They all stare at it as is buzzed. It buzzed for 5 minutes before stopping. Inuyasha shrugs and gives it to Shippo. He stares at it for a minute before taking it back to where his coloring books were. There he started to examine it. He noticed that i had a split on it. He grabbed on the either side and it opened. He looked at all the buttons and looked up and saw a picture of Kagome. He was about to call Inuyasha, when it started to buzz. Shippo saw a weird building on the screen and saw that it said, push button to talk. So Shippo looked for that button and pressed it.

"Hello? Eri? Yuka? This isnt funny!"

"Kagome is that you?"

"Shippo? What are you doing with my phone?"

"This is a phone? What the heck is a phone and are you trapped in it?"

"No Shippo. Im safe. A phone is what we use in my time to communicate with others. Where did you find it?"

"Oh it was under the sleeping bag you-"

"Shippo! Who the hell are you talking to?" asks Inuyasha

"I am talking to Kagome on her phone."

"That is a phone? Is she okay?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I am. No worries. Now can it be possible to get my phone?"

"There is but hold on, there is some kind of message on your phone"

"No Inuyasha! Wait dont accept-"

"Meet me at the park at the fountain at 6pm. We will go from there. -H. Who is that Kagome and why are you meeting him?"

"Um well first of all it is none of your business and second-"

"Yes it is Kagome. Now spill."

"No!"

"Spill woman!"

"Like i said, its none of your business. But i will tell you. Im meeting Hojo at the pack for a ride on his scooter to a party."

"Hojo! That bastard that brings you stuff? ILL KILL HIM and then you are coming back to this time so-"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha suddenly ate dirt and Miroku and Shippo laughed. Kagome growls on the phone for a second before taking a deep breath.

"Shippo I want you to hold on to my phone for me. I dont want Inuyasha anywhere near it. Ill be back in a couple of days."

"Sure but is it gonna buzz alot?"

"It might but im gonna tell you how to fix that."

With Miroku's help, Shippo was able to turn off the phone. Inuyasha finally got up and grabbed the phone to yell at her but Kagome was faster because she sat him 6 times. Shippo grabbed the phone before it went into the crater with Inuyasha and talked to Kagome for a minute. He promised not to look at the messages on the phone and keep it away from Inuyasha. Kagome then asked for Miroku and within minutes, Inuyasha was in the other room with sutras all over the walls. Kagome said bye to them and Shippo closed the phone and went back to coloring while Inuyasha was cussing a storm to be let out.

**(AN: well there ya go! its not my usual style but it works! Read and review!)**


End file.
